


The Book of Love

by Forbidden_Lover



Series: A Destiel Playlist [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tiny amount of angst, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Flower meanings, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happily Ever After, Love songs, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Poems, Rating May Change, Sam Approves, Sam Knows, Slow Dancing, Soft Boys, Tags May Change, The Mixtape, imagine swimming in cotton candy that's how sweet and fluffy this is, implied sex, like all of it, love making, love song dedications, there will be discussions of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Lover/pseuds/Forbidden_Lover
Summary: Inspired by Peter Gabriel's "The Book of Love" this fic takes a look a Castiel and Dean's small private moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be a small one shot, to give me a break from writing my other fic "Garden Spells" but just over 10,000 words later here we are.  
As said in the summary this work is inspired by Peter Gabriel's "The Book of Love." and I highly recommend listening to it before reading. I also recommend finding the instrumental version and playing it in the back background while you read this chapter.  
This fic has been rattling around in my head for quite some time now, and I am so happy that I have finally gotten it finished.  
I am posting it in chapters here at the moment, but I may at a later date update it, to make it one whole fic.  
A great big thank you to my new friend Karen, who I met by happy accident and than offered to my beta. It has been wonderful to have someone to bounce ideas off and discuss Destiel with. Check her tumblrs out @adoptdontshoppets & @adsp-destielcockles  
Without further ado, Onwards!

The Book of Love was huge, but you wouldn’t know it from looking at it.

It could transform to be held in and read on someone’s lap, placed inside a pocket near one's heart, or it could appear as wide as a 6 foot table.

Sometimes, it had lots of pages, making it so tall that you would need a never ending ladder to reach the top or it had a few hundred pages that constantly changed; so as you reached the end you could continue reading.

But no matter how it appeared, it was always heavy. So heavy in fact, that angels could carry it, but not one of them tried.

Castiel had read the Book of Love. He had been one of the first angels to read it after God had written it. It was required reading for all angels. And all angels had to read the book alone, in the great library of Heaven.

He had heard some of the other angels talking about how long and boring it was, full of charts and figures. Breaking down love into equations. Angels were warriors, and were told to love humanity at their father’s wishes, but the love was clinical. Like the love a scientist might have for their lab rats.

Castiel had observed humanity and never fully understood, like many other angels, why they had to love these creatures, but did it anyway. He hoped that by reading this book, he may understand better.

Castiel was called forward to the Great Library and the guards closed the heavy doors behind him.

The library was in a constant state of flux; changing as God and humanity wrote books and laws. Every book, script or scroll ever written, would appear in the library. From the beginning of time, until the end.

In the middle of the room, on a reading stand, was the Book of Love. To Castiel it appeared as a little book with a pale red material cover. He opened the front cover to the first page and started to read.

Time passed as Castiel read, and he stayed in the library alone, until he finished. He didn’t give the Book of Love another thought as he closed the cover and left the library. His brother and sisters were right. He didn’t understand The Book of Love.

***

Castiel had been reading in the Bunker’s Library at one of the tables and hadn’t been really following the conversation he and Dean were having.

“What do you mean you’ve never danced?”

Castiel looked up from his book and shrugged. “I have never had anyone to dance with.”

Dean frowned before turning away and leaving the room, he came back and started to fiddle with the old record player in the corner. Soft instrumental music played through the speaker. Nothing like Dean would ever listen to normally. He came and stood next to Castiel and held his hand out to him.

“Dance with me Cas?”

Castiel’s lips twitched into a tiny smile, taking Dean’s warm hand in his and standing up. Dean led him to an open area and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist and Castiel mimicked him. He was worried he was going to step on Dean’s toes and his posture was tense, as they slow danced in circles to the song, cheek to cheek

“Hey relax, it’s just us.” Rumbled Dean’s voice in his ear.

He took a deep breath trying to calm down. But Castiel could feel his heart beating so fast and loud he was sure Dean would hear it.

He never thought he would have the chance to dance with Dean in such a romantic way. He had loved this man for nearly a decade. Ever since he had cradled his soul in Hell. At the time he had no idea what the feeling was and it had confused him for a long time.

Not that this dance meant anything. It wasn’t supposed to be romantic, he was sure. Dean was probably just trying to give him more human experiences. No matter the reason, Castiel would take it. Dean very rarely showed such open affection.

He turned his head towards Dean, his nose brushing along his jaw. He could smell Dean’s cologne and shampoo, the light hint of leather from his jacket and the Impala. He could see his full lips in the corner of his eyesight, and Dean’s tongue darted out to dampen them. He sighed quietly and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, closing his eyes; committing every feeling and emotion to memory, in case he never got anything better.

He felt Dean rest his cheek against the top of his head, and if he had been able to see Dean’s face, he would have seen he had closed his eyes in peace too.

The song slowly came to an end, and Castiel hated to do it, but started to draw away from Dean. But the other man held him in his arms looking down at him, almost shy.

“Cas…” he breathed. His eyes darted to Castiel’s lips before he gulped, and leaned forward hesitating, studying Castiel’s face, eyes soft and tender.

Castiel wasn’t sure but he thought Dean wanted to kiss him, so he shift forward and lifted his face to Dean’s. Dean’s lips quirked into a nervous smile before they met half way. It was nothing like Castiel’s other kisses, or any of the kisses Castiel had seen Dean give or be given.

It was gentle and Dean’s lips trembled very slight with nerves against his. It was chaste, a mere press of lips against another’s. But it was the most amazing first kiss Castiel had ever had and, like the dancing, he never wanted it to end.

But like all things, it did.

Dean rest his forehead against his. Both their eyes still closed, savoring the moment. He felt Dean run his hands up his arms, over his shoulders until they rested against his neck.

“I should have done that a long time ago.” murmured Dean.

Castiel’s eyelids fluttered open.

“What?”

“I have loved you for so long Cas. I’ve been an idiot, not telling you this before now.”

“Dean, I-“

“I know, I’m no good for you, and after everything I’ve done, I wouldn’t want to be with me either. But I didn’t want to lose you again and you never know. It nearly killed me last time.”

“Dean,” he lifted his head until he and Dean could meet eyes, his hands coming to rest over Dean’s on his neck. “I love you too.”

Dean looked at him in disbelief before a smile started to play on his lips nervously.

“Really?”

Castiel just nodded. And they continued to stand there holding each other, looking into each other’s eyes like they had since the moment they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental Version of The Book of Love can be found here [Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fg1U0ikJhCQ)  
The Lyrical version [Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4oH3Fx3d2g)  
The version with the lyrics will give you an idea where this fic is going :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I will be posting new chapters for this fic every Friday. Stay tuned.

Castiel didn’t have many possessions of his own. So when Dean had given him the mix tape of his favorite songs, Castiel had treasured it.    
He had played the tape over and over again, until he was worried that he might wear it out. He listened to the music, the way the band put together the chords and how the instruments combined. He listened to the words, trying to unravel the meanings, trying to figure out why Dean identified with them, trying to gain a deeper understanding of the man he loved. He eventually learnt all the words to the songs.

So after one hunt, not long after Dean and Castiel’s shared their first kiss in the library, they were travelling home in the Impala at night, and Dean slipped a cassette in the tape deck. Castiel recognized the first few opening bars to Led Zeppelin’s  _ “All of My Love.” _

Dean started humming the song and tapping his fingers softly on the steering wheel, not looking at Castiel. And when the singing started he started singing as well, but not the usual loud, off key, dramatic performance version.

He was actually surprisingly good, and Castiel smiled at him fondly. When the song reached its chorus, Dean reached across the bench seat and took Castiel’s hand, twining their fingers together, singing the chorus to him.

“This is on my mixtape.” stated Cas, looking at their interlocked hands, then up at Dean.

Dean blushed. “Yeah well, I was hoping you might have figured out what I was too chicken shit to say.”

“It’s a beautiful song, and you have a beautiful voice Dean, I love it when you sing to me. Maybe you can sing some other things to me?”

Dean grinned at the compliment, ducking his head. “Maybe, if you’re lucky.” He continued to sing the song until the end.

“I know it’s not a traditional love song, because it’s about loss. Plant wrote it for his son that died, but it’s kinda uplifting too. And I mean, I feel like I’ve lost you so many times….I had to hope…” Dean trailed off, unable to finish, then he cleared his throat, concentrating on the road again. “Well, that’s what I think, anyway.”

The angel regarded the hunter.

“I like hearing your thoughts on music Dean. It’s always interesting.” Cas then leant forward and stopped the cassette playing.

Dean frowned, “What exactly do you think you’re doing? You know the rules.”

Castiel looked at him seriously, tilting his head. “I have a song for you too.” As the angel pulled out his phone and started flicking through apps. “But I’m not going to sing.”

“I thought all angels could sing.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “We can, in my true form, not this one. Jimmy wasn’t much of a singer unless you count hymns at church on Sunday.”

He was frowning at his phone. “Sam put Spotify on my phone, and I have been listening to different songs.”

“Oh god, don’t let Sam educate you on music. What’s wrong with my music anyway?”

Castiel’s face was lit blue from his phone screen as he scrolled through songs. 

“Nothing Dean, but there is so much music in the world. It’s truly wonderful, all these different genres, making people feel different things. What is calming to one is grating to another. It can make one feel, happiness and joy. Love and passion. It can be inspiring or move people to tears. All music has a beat, which resonates with all humans because it’s like a heartbeat. Did you know the first music a baby hears is its mother’s heartbeat?”

“Huh. I’ve never thought about it like that. But I guess that makes sense.”

“Found it.” Castiel hit play and the song started.

Dean groaned when he realised what band they were listening to. “Are we listening to  _ Ghost _ ? Don’t you think that’s a little on the nose considering what we do for a living?”

Castiel turned his head slowly towards Dean. “Just listen, please.”

The song sounded funny and slightly distorted coming through the phone’s small speaker. But the words were clear. 

_ Can you hear me say your name forever? _

_ Can you see me longing for you forever, forever? _

_ Would you let me touch your soul forever? _

_ Can you see me longing for you forever, forever? _

Dean shifted in his seat and looked out the windscreen, turning the words over in his head. The song slowly faded and Castiel flicked the button on the side of his phone, making the screen dark.

Neither said anything.

Castiel watched the hunter’s hands tighten on the steering wheel as the silence stretched on.

“Dean…?” he started just as Dean hit the brakes, throwing them both against their seat-belts abruptly before he put the car in park. He didn’t respond, still staring out the front window.

Finally he broke the silence, with a whispered, “Cas…”

“I know this..” Cas waved a hand between them, “relationship, is new. But, I don’t see myself ever loving anyone else. You’re it for me Dean. Forever.”

Dean made a choking noise.

“Forever is a long time Cas.”

“I’m already millennia years old Dean. And I have lived without love for most of it. If I spend the rest of my existence loving you, I won’t regret it.”

Castiel peered at the other man. “Dean, what is it?”

Dean cleared his throat, “It’s one thing to say you love someone and to love them for a lifetime but to love them forever, and especially you, someone who given the right circumstance could actually live forever, it’s more than I deserve.”

“Why?”

“Jesus Cas, I dunno?! Maybe cos I’m a mess! Always have been! I drink too much, I make deals with demons because I can’t live without my family. I’ve stolen, killed, tortured…”

“You kill monsters.”

“People have died because of me.” Dean whispered quietly.

Castiel slid across the seat so he was pressed against Dean’s side. He lifted his hands and put them on both sides of Dean’s face, making him look at him. The only sound was  their breathing and the soft pattering of rain that had started.

“Dean. I love you. Despite everything you’ve done, despite everything you  _ will _ do, I love you. I just do. Will you let me love you, Dean? Because  _ I  _ believe you deserve to be loved. Forever.”

Dean’s hands came to rest over Castiel’s and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against the other man’s, his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply through his nose, his jaw clenching and unclenching under the angel’s hands. Cas never took his eyes off Dean and then Dean finally opened his eyes to look at him.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go have a listen to these songs.  
Songs mentioned:  
[All of My Love by Led Zeppelin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0DAnu5Sq6k)  
[Life Eternal by Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RL8Ct8dKmAk)
> 
> Fun Fact: Life Eternal is on the short list of my partner's and I's first dance wedding songs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

They were between towns on their way to a hunt, when they had stopped at a  _ Gas n Sip _ .

Sam was inside buying food and road supplies and Dean was filling the Impala. Castiel slipped out of the back seat and leaned against the car near Dean, looking around at the scenery with narrow eyes, his hands tucked into his trench coat pockets.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asked.

“Yes, just a little cramped from being in the car.”

Dean replaced the pump and touched Castiel’s shoulder, rubbing it a little.

“I know travelling like this isn’t your favorite.”

“It’s just slow.”

“It won’t be much longer, man. I’ll be right back.” And he kissed Castiel’s temple quickly before going to pay for the fuel.

Castiel sighed, slumping against the black car. He frowned and tilted his head when he spotted a splash of blue on the roadside. He walked over to the color and crouched down to inspect the tiny blue flowers. They were forget-me-nots.

The story went that the son of god had created them after the Virgin Mary’s eyes, so that future generations would be able to see the colour of her eyes.

But Castiel knew different. 

When God had been naming all his creations, he had forgotten the little plant with the pale blue flowers. As he was leaving Earth, one of Castiel’s brothers had held out the flower to his father to name, which He had so creatively named Forget-me-nots.

“Hey Cas! You coming?” He looked up to see Dean looking over at him and Sam sliding into the front seat. Making a snap decision he quickly plucked a stem of flowers and headed back to the car. When he reached Dean, he took his hand and placed the flowers in his palm.

“Forget-me-nots.”

Dean looked at the flowers, his brows furrowed slightly, a smile playing on his lips.

“I never could Cas.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at the joke, turning away to get in the back seat of the Impala.

He stopped when Dean caught his elbow and brushed his lips gently against his.

“I mean it. I’m not joking. I could never forget you.” He looked down at the flowers in his hand, “Thank you.”

Castiel smiled and got in the back of the Impala. Dean slid behind the wheel and put the flowers on the dash where he could see them.

Sam looked at the flowers, his brow furrowed in confusion. He turned to look out the window without saying anything but smiled quietly to himself as he realised what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my beta Karen again. She must be really getting sick of me by now.check out her tumblrs @adoptdontshoppets & @adsp-destielcockles  
The stories of the forget-me-not flowers are actual myths and stories but aren't my own creations.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel looked up from the map he was studying with Sam and Dean, when he heard Dean’s stomach growl. He smiled at his boyfriend. Then frowned. Boyfriend. Boyfriend wasn’t really the right way to describe his and Dean’s relationship. No human word could really describe what they were. They just were.

“Alright,” Sam announced and closed a nearby book, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. “I’ll go grab some dinner.”

“Oh thank god!” exclaimed Dean. “I didn’t want to be the first to break. Are you going to the diner down the road? The one with the goofy burger names? I want the  _ ‘Fuck me up Fam’ _ and pie. I think they said they had a special for pecan.”

Sam was giving Dean a bitch face as he decided if he would have a go at his brother for his eating habits. “You know it wouldn’t kill you to eat a vegetable once in a while.”

“What? There’s lettuce on my burger.”

Sam muttered something under his breath that sounded like triple bypass, then turned to the angel, “Do you want anything, Cas?”

Castiel dragged his eyes away from studying Dean. He didn’t need to eat per se, but Sam always asked and he was starting to enjoy the experience. “Ah, I’ll just have whatever Dean is having.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Alright. I’ll see you in a bit. And don’t,” he pointed at Dean, “have sex on my bed.”

Dean pressed his hand to his chest, and pretended to be offended. “I would never.”

“Dean, you have and would.”

Chuckling to himself, Dean nodded. ”Fine. We promise. Don’t we Cas?”

“We will not have sex on your bed, Sam.” He dead pans.

Sam gave the pair of them a pained look as he left the room, closing the door with a little more force than necessary.

Dean laughed and looked back at Castiel. “Thank god he’s gone. I have something for you. Come over here.” he gestured with his hand, going and sitting on the motel bed. Castiel tilted his head and moved to sit next to him.

“Are we going to have sex now?”

Dean laughed, “Ah, no. Not that I don’t want to, but Sam won’t be that long. Here.”

He was searching through his jacket’s inside pocket and pulled a long black feather out, smoothing the edges where it had got rumpled, before handing it to Cas.

Dean kept his voice low, “I uh, I dunno what your wings are like now, hell I don’t really know what they were like in the beginning. I only ever saw them in shadow. But when I imagine them, I imagine them like this.” He nodded to the feather that Cas was twirling in his fingers. The black feather was iridescent, changing from black, to royal blue, to dark green, then purple.

“Dean…” Cas breathed, touched at the gesture. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. It’s beautiful.”

“Am I close to what your wings are like?”

Castiel looked away, afraid to hurt Dean. “It’s hard to explain what my wings are like. They are made from the very essence of the universe. Something humans struggle to understand.” He saw Dean’s face fall, so he hooked a finger under his chin and made him look up. “But if I was to manifest them on  _ this  _ plane for you to see, this is very similar.”

Dean’s face lit back up. “Would I be able to?”

“See them?” asked Castiel shocked, jerking away.

“Yeah?”

Sadness welled in Cas’ chest. His wings weren’t beautiful anymore. They were hardly worth being called wings anymore. Still useable but hardly the stunning sight they were when he and Dean met for the first time. He rolled his shoulders at the phantom weight of his wings.

“They aren’t…what they were.”

“I don’t care. They are a part of you, I would love them regardless.”

Castiel gave Dean a sad smile, and took his hand. “Maybe one day.” He placed the feather on the bedside table that they shared so he could look at it when he went to sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The "Fuck me up Fam" burger is a real burger from a place in my town. It is literally a heart attack in a box. Actually all their burgers are. I have never had one and if I did I definitely wouldn't be able to eat it all. All their burgers have funny names.
> 
> Ingerdients for the "Fuck me up Fam"  
Sour cream, chips and gravy, 2 x hand pressed patties, cheese, bacon, chipotle aioli  
(I added lettuce for the purpose of the story)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so I'm super happy to finally be sharing it.  
Just over half way guys! I have officially finished the final chapter, just needs some polishing.  
Shout out to for being my beta Karen @adoptdontshoppets on tumblr she is truly wonderful. I don't know what I would do without her. <3

Dean and Castiel were settling down for the night in Dean’s room in the bunker. Dean was already under the covers, leaning on his elbow watching as Cas took off his ever present trench coat and suit jacket.

“Read to me?”

Castiel looked at Dean, and smiled indulgently at the other man, chuckling lightly.

“Of course. What do you want to hear?” he loosened his tie and top shirt buttons.

“’When I Die’, but can you read it in Enochian. I like it better in Enochian.”

“It sounds better in Spanish. Because it was written in Spanish.”

“I don’t care.” Dean says stubbornly.

Castiel shook his head and slid into the bed next to Dean, and picked up the small pale red book on the bedside table. Dean snuggled closer to him, as Cas tucked his arm around him.

Castiel still couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch Dean in such a way, after years of hoping that he would be able to, and thinking he would never get to.

His hand rested on Dean’s shoulder, where the brand he had left was long gone, but there was still a tingle under his palm as his grace recognized their bond. Dean’s head was pillowed on his chest, and his hand had slipped through the buttons of Castiel’s shirt to rest on his chest, feeling Cas’ heartbeat.

Castiel flipped the book open and it fell to Dean’s favorite poem, where he had pressed the forget-me-not flowers Castiel had given him. Castiel started to read the poem from the slip of paper there. He had copied the poem out into Enochian at Dean’s request, but he had read the poem so many times now he didn’t really need it, but he knew Dean would follow the words along in English. Castiel watched his green eyes flick over the passage, until it came to an end and he lowered the book.

“Why do you like this poem Dean?”

Dean tilted his head up to look at him before looking back to the page in front of him.

“I like the first paragraph. It reminds me of you.” He tapped the book page, and read the paragraph back to the angel in English.

_ “When I die I want your hands on my eyes: _

_ I want the light and the wheat of your beloved hands _

_ to pass their freshness over me one more time _

_ to feel the smoothness that changed my destiny.” _

“It reminds me how you saved me, and changed me, changed my destiny. And if I die, and I mean for good, I want you to be the last thing I see or feel. I want to feel the hands that saved me over and over again, one last time. And wherever I go after this life, if I can’t get back to you, I’ll wait until you join me where I am.”

Castiel’s heart was beating very fast. He hated thinking about Dean dying. Thinking about it made his chest hurt and his breath started to accelerate. A world without Dean wasn’t worth thinking about. He felt Dean’s fingers flex on his chest as he noticed the angel’s distress.

Dean sat up and he cupped Castiel’s face in his hands, “Hey Cas, hey, look at me.”

Castiel finally looked at him. “I’m not planning on biting the dust anytime soon, but with the job we do, you can never be sure. And I need you to know how much everything you’ve done for me means. You changed me, for the better. I love you, and I plan on telling you every day for as long as I live. Maybe even after.”

Hot tears were filling Castiel’s eyes and he pressed his lips together, to stop the tears from falling. “I love you too Dean. I would follow you, wherever you go. Heaven and hell wouldn’t be able to stop me from being with you.”

Dean gave him a watery smile. “But that’s not what the poem is about. I would want you to live your life out, experience life. Even if it isn’t with me.”

“I don’t think you understand Dean. YOU are the reason I have always returned to Earth. Without you, this world holds nothing for me.”

“Cas,” he breathed, and he surged forward capturing Castiel’s lips. Castiel closed the book and felt blindly for the bedside table to put it on.

“No more reading.” He murmured against Dean’s lips, before kissing back enthusiastically, laying against the pillows as Dean covered his body with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poem is called "When I Die I Want Your Hands On My Eyes" By Pablo Nerud  
_When I die I want your hands on my eyes:_  
_I want the light and the wheat of your beloved hands_  
_to pass their freshness over me one more time_  
_to feel the smoothness that changed my destiny._
> 
> _I want you to live while I wait for you, asleep,_   
_I want for your ears to go on hearing the wind,_   
_for you to smell the sea that we loved together_   
_and for you to go on walking the sand where we walked._
> 
> _I want for what I love to go on living_   
_and as for you I loved you and sang you above everything,_   
_for that, go on flowering, flowery one,_
> 
> _so that you reach all that my love orders for you,_   
_so that my shadow passes through your hair,_   
_so that they know by this the reason for my song_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!   
Just a little short one!   
And I would like to put it out there, a big thank you to whatever cosmic being is out there who had a hand in s14 gag reel for giving us so much spectacular footage, including the dancing. There are plenty of fics out there containing dancing and now we have something to gif into our fics and it's beautiful. :)

When Dean had asked him to marry him, it took Castiel totally by surprise. It wasn’t something he ever expected the hunter to ever want. So he had never expected the hunter to ask.

They had just finished up a hunt of a wendigo in Minnesota when Dean declared he had booked a cabin for him and Cas by a lake.

Really Castiel should have been suspicious when Sam hadn’t protested about being left in a strange town to his own devices for the weekend. Instead he cheerily waved them off telling them to have fun.

The log cabin was set back from the lake, shaded by huge pine trees. As they pulled up Castiel noticed a jetty leading out into the lake. It all seemed rather familiar. They climbed out of the Impala, the doors creaking as they closed them.

“So, do you recognize it?” Dean asked over the top of the car.

“It seems very familiar.” Castiel said slowly, then it clicks. “It’s the place you were dreaming about when I visited you the first time while you slept. I didn’t realize it was a real place.”

“Sure is. It’s called Little Lake. Sam and I spent a summer by this lake while Dad was hunting a werewolf pack.”

The sun was just starting to set, turning the sky burnt orange, that reflected in the water of the lake. The golden light was outlining the pine needles in warm haze. 

“It’s beautiful.”

Dean came around the front of the car to stand with Castiel, his hand finding its way into his. “I thought it might be nice to get away from everything. Just the two of us. Forget everything, at least for a little while.”

Castiel sighed and thought about everything that they were facing and dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder. “Yes, that sounds nice.”

***

Castiel was wrapped in Dean’s arms as they sat in a nest of blankets in the middle of the living room in front of the roaring fire. A light blanket over their shoulders cocooning them. Cas was feeling pleasantly full from the lasagna Dean had made earlier, and his eyes were starting to droop from watching some movie Dean insisted he needed to see. He could feel Dean’s heart beat against his back, lulling him to sleep, when Dean shifted and turned off the television, switching to some soft background music.

“Hey Cas,” Dean started quietly, arranging them so Cas was facing him. “I want to ask you something.”

Castiel was instantly more alert at the serious look on Dean’s face, his brows came down in worry.

“Of course. Anything.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while. And I was wondering if…” Dean had gone pale, in the light of the fire.

Castiel tilted his head studying Dean, waiting for him to continue.

“Marry me, Cas?” he says in a rush.

Castiel let out a quiet gasp in shock, but didn’t say anything.

“Cas, please say something. Don’t leave me hanging.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you Dean.”

Dean grinned and took Castiel’s face in his hands kissing him slowly.

Castiel’s pleased hum turned into a whine when Dean pulled away, taking the angel’s hands in his, “How did I get so lucky?” he asked Castiel.

“We have been through a lot together Dean; both good and bad. Our luck was bound to change eventually.”

“It scares me, you know.” Whispered Dean.

“Scares you?”

“I’m scared that this...happiness, I guess, will be taken from me, from us. It’s why I didn’t say anything about my feelings for you, for years. Because if I acknowledged it, it could be taken away. Then it was anyway, so many times, but we got second chances, again and again, and I just don’t want to risk wasting it again.”

Castiel stood up quickly pulling Dean up with him. He leaned in and kissed Dean hard, then stepped back. Raising his eyebrow suggestively, he gave Dean a heated looked, and he kept stepping backwards towards the bedroom.

“I agree. We shouldn’t waste it.”

Dean licked his lips and smirked. “Oh, I could get on board with that.” He lunged after Cas and chased the angel to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  
I do have a question. I am actually going to be away for a week (Monday to Monday), so I could post chapter 7 before I leave, making the next update on this coming Sunday. Or I could post it when I get back meaning it would be 10 days before I post again. What are your thoughts?  
Until Next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
Sorry for getting this up late, If you saw my tumblr post, traveling can be a nightmare.  
But I hope the wait was worth it and the last chapter will be up this Friday.  
Enjoy :)

They had wanted a simple ceremony. Just them, maybe Sam could get a wedding license online and officiate, go to another state that allows gay marriage. They just wanted it done, without the fanfare. Dean brought their simple wedding plans up one night in the Bunker kitchen with Sam as they had a drink together in the kitchen.

Sam had other ideas.

“But what about our friends? They would want to be here for it. What about Mom and Jack?”

Dean rubbed his forehead with his glass, his eyes closed. “Sam…don’t. Please.”

“Why not? What’s the issue?”

“We have lost so much. Lost so many people. If we invite a lot of people, all we would see were the people that  _ weren’t  _ there.”

Sam looked sad, “Dean, I get it. I do. But don’t you think that the people who are left would want to see you two finally happy. They would want to be a part of that.”

“I dunno.” Dean mumbled. “I just want to be married to him. Nothing else matters.”

Sam’s expression softened, “I know. But how about this. I’ll take care of everything. And you and Cas, can just turn up. We can have it here, or out in the woods. It doesn’t have to be over the top.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at his brother. “For someone who says it’s not going to be over the top, you seem pretty damn excited.”

“Trust me, Dean. It will be perfect.”

Dean nodded and sipped his drink, “Well, in that case there is just one thing I need to ask you.”

Sam looked confused, “Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“Gonna be my best man, Sammy?”

Sam’s grin was so bright it could have lit up the bunker, happiness shining in his eyes.

“Yeah, of course man.” he laughed and he pulled his brother in for a tight hug. “Thought you’d never ask.”

***

Jack and Sam had insisted that the couple spend the night before the wedding separate, claiming tradition. Dean had loudly protested and said there was nothing traditional about their relationship, so why start now.

So they had compromised. Cas could stay with Dean for the night but they had to get ready separate.

They had laid in bed, facing each other holding hands, whispering promises they doubted they would be able to voice in front of other people.

“I don’t know what Sam has planned.” whispered Dean, his breath ghosting over Cas’ lips.

“I’m sure it will be fine. The important part is that we want this. You still want to marry me don’t you?”

“How could you ask that? After everything.” Dean’s voice pained in the dark.

Castiel leaned in and kissed the worry off Dean’s lips.

“Just checking. I want this, too. I never thought I could have it until I met you. And even then I still thought it was unreachable. The righteous man, and a fallen angel.”

Dean huffs a laugh, “Am I going to hell again? For defiling an angel of the lord?”

“If you do, I’ll pull you out again” replied Cas with all seriousness.

Which left Dean chuckling.

They laid in silence for so long, Cas was sure Dean had fallen asleep, until he speaks.

“I love you, Cas. There is no one else for me. I’ve spent my whole life trying to fill this hole inside of me, with sex, booze, hunting, even. None of it loved me back. No matter how much I tried to force it to. But with you it’s effortless. Yeah I know we’ve had our rough spots, but I think that’s ‘cause we couldn’t be honest with our feelings for each other then. It’s different now.  _ We’re  _ different now. And for once in my life, I want more than what I have now. You made me realise that I deserve to be happy. And I want to spend the rest of my life, being happy, with you.”

Castiel swallowed loudly before he spoke.

“Dean, I didn’t know what love was. Not really, until I met you. I saw it in the way you cared for your brother, the way you helped people. You are so selfless, Dean. At first I was just fascinated with you. You never did what I expected, you overcame burdens normal people would have buckled under. I didn’t notice when my fascination turned to love. But from the moment I cradled your soul in hell, I was changed. I just didn’t know it. Others saw it long before I did.

“When I realized what it was, I still couldn’t comprehend it. What business does an angel have learning to love like that? I never had much hope that you would love me back. And that’s when I finally understood. Love is sacrifice. And I was willing to watch you from afar, forever and be nothing more than your friend if that’s what you wanted. I thought I was dreaming the first time you kissed me. I had longed for it for so long, I couldn’t believe you loved me too. I never want to lose this now that I have it. It has always been you Dean.” He cups Dean’s face. “It has only ever been you.”

Dean kisses him then, slotting their bodies together. His tongue tracing over Cas’ bottom lip.

“Did we just say our vows before the wedding?” he asks against Cas’ jaw as he trails kisses along it.

Castiel just laughs quietly. “No, these were just for us.”

“Mmm,” Dean hums near his ear. “I could think of a few other things just for us.”

And he starts to kiss his way down Castiel’s neck, making him gasp out loud in pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! The final chapter! Please note the rating change and extra tags. It is a long chapter making up for like half the story's word count...it got out of hand and took a dramatic turn of events, as I added a whole extra scene.  
A HUGE shout out to Karen, my wonderful beta, who has helped me so much and just listen to me rant about the most random things as well as this fic. Good things are coming your way my dear ;) I promise. Go and check out her two profiles on tumblr @adoptdontshoppets & @adsp-destielcockles any mistakes missed after her editing are my fault.  
And last but not least a thank you, to you, my wonderful readers, who comment and leave kudos and promote me on tumblr, it has been wonderful interacting with you and getting your opinions. It means so much that my writing moves you, especially seeing I haven't wrote in nearly 10 years. So thank you, and I hope you will be around to see more of my writing in the future.  
Without further ado, welcome to the final chapter of "The Book of Love."

Late the next morning, Castiel lay curled around Dean, tracing patterns over his tan freckled skin. He studied how Dean’s eyelids fluttered as he dreamt and how his lips pouted and twitched as he murmured in his sleep. Castiel brushed his lips across the sleeping man’s forehead where it was creased, easing the dreams that made his love restless, before he slipped out of their room, and went back to his own.

There was no rush as Sam had organized the wedding to be at dusk.

So he showered quietly, but not quickly. Letting the hot water relax him. He wasn’t nervous, not like Dean was. He trusted Sam to create the perfect day. To Castiel the perfect day was just marrying Dean.

He lathered his hair with the soft oatmeal smelling shampoo and rinsed it, letting the suds cascade down his body. He washed off the thin film of saliva that Dean had left on his skin the previous night, knowing that by tonight, it would be replaced again.

Shutting off the water, he toweled himself dry, then wrapped the towel around his waist before returning to his room.

His suit, which was just his regular suit, the same one he had worn nearly every day since coming to Earth, Jimmy Novak’s suit, was hung up on the back of his bedroom door. Sam had gotten it dry cleaned and pressed, even though the angel had told him he could do it by grace. A new, more fitted, white dress shirt had been purchased for the day. His dress shoes had been polished by Jack and now sat next to his dresser.

Castiel pulled down his clothes and started to dress slowly and carefully. He was rubbing his hair dry when a soft tap sounded on his door.

“I’m not letting you in Dean. It would make Sam and Jack upset if they found out you broke their rules.”

A soft giggle came from the other side. “It’s me, Jack.”

“Oh,” was all Castiel said as he opened the door, and Jack came waltzing in, holding a cup of coffee that he handed to Castiel, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Good to know you were going to keep your end of the bargain. Not surprising, you thought Dean would break it. He was coming up the hallway by the way, just now, in his dressing gown, with coffee but I headed him off.” Jack announced proudly.

“Jack.” Castiel chastised.

“No, you guys promised. It’s bad luck.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his coffee. He put the cup down and finished buttoning his shirt, the blue tie hung untied around his neck.

“Are you nervous?” asked Jack.

Castiel smiled, “No.”

“Not even a little bit?”

Castiel moved and sat down next to Jack.

“No. Not even a little bit. Dean is…my everything. And has been for a very long time. This is just a formality. After all, it’s not even going to be officially legal. With Dean’s crime record and I don’t actually exist. It’s more about letting the people we care about know we have chosen each other.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully.

“They will be happy for you.”

“I hope so.”

They sit quietly, thinking about the upcoming day before Jack exclaimed, “Oh, I have something for you!” and started digging through his pockets until he pulled out a little box.

“They are Sam’s. He doesn’t wear them, but he said you could borrow them. He told me about the rhyme, how it’s good luck. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.” He handed the box to Castiel, who cracked the lid. Inside was a pair of plain silver cuff-links. Castiel huffed out a laugh.

“Tell Sam thank you. It’s much appreciated.”

“And then Rowena said you need to put this in your left shoe.” Jack held up a little silver coin.

“A sixpence?”

“For prosperity.”

Castiel gave him a skeptical look.

Jack flicked the coin to him and Castiel caught it easily. “Let’s just do everything we can to keep you guys happy and safe for as long as possible. Okay?”

Nodding, Castiel agreed.

“Well, I should go help Sam then get ready myself.”

They both stood up, and Cas followed Jack to the door. “Jack?”

Jack turned and looked at Castiel. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Jack smiled, scrunching up his face before he threw his arms around the older man, hugging him tight.

“Anytime Castiel. I’ll be back soon.”

When Jack left, Cas drained his coffee and finished dressing. Threading the cuff-links through his cuffs. Adjusting his tie until it sat perfectly for once. He dropped the coin in his shoe and pulled them on, tying the laces.

He took a deep breath and walked to his dresser, where a little carved wooden box sat. He ran his hands over the lid, feeling the etchings in the dark timber.

Dean had given him the box to keep his most precious things in. He opened the box and was hit with the rich smell of the wood and stain.

Inside it contained the beautiful changing colour feather Dean had given him.

Ticket stubs to the fair they went to, where Dean took him on the Ferris wheel, and they could see out across all of Lebanon.

A four leaf clover he had found when they had laid in a field on a picnic blanket at night and watched the stars.

The valentine card Dean had handmade, covered in glitter.

A blush pink fan shell Dean had picked up along the shoreline of a beach, when the four of them had finally gone to the beach for the first time. They had eaten fish and chips by the water, wrapped in newspaper and drenched in malt vinegar.    
Jack had fed the seagulls until they swarmed the group and Dean had threatened to pull his gun on the sea rats.    
Next to the shell was the hand blown glass angel that Dean had found at a little boutique by the beach at the end of the day.

A series of black and white pictures of them together from a photo booth outside one of their motel rooms. In one photo they pulled faces, they were looking at the camera in another, one where they were looking at each other, Dean’s hand cupping Cas’ face, which lead into the one of them kissing, and finally Cas’ favorite of the lot, the one where he was looking down laughing while Dean looked at him as if he was the most precious thing in all the world.

But his most treasured possession was the set of plain silver rings that he had hand made himself. Only he knew about the rings. They were a surprise and he hoped Dean would like them. He picked up the bands and held them in his palm, contemplating their weight, both physically and the weight of what they would mean to the outside world. He wasn’t sure how Dean felt about declaring their relationship to people they didn’t know. Sure they were getting ‘married’, but that was in front of people that knew them and cared about them. Castiel knew humans could be cruel to couples in same sex relationships. He worried his lip, when another soft knock on his door startled him out of his brooding.

“Just me,” came Jack’s voice.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute,” replied Castiel gruffly. He looked at the rings again, then he tucked them into his pants pocket.

Jack greeted him at the door, wearing a simple black suit as well, but without a tie. Cas pulled on his jacket and they walked together out of the bunker. They trekked a short way into the woods that backed on the bunker towards the clearing there. He could hear the chattering of voices, far more voices than he expected. Jack made him stop at the edge of the trees and he turned to Castiel.

“This is it, Cas. Sam and I will be standing with Rowena.” He turned and pointed.

Rowena was in a long, deep burgundy gown. Her hair falling over her shoulders, as she stood under a huge old oak tree. In its wide branches were strung hundreds of fairy lights that sparkled in the fading afternoon light. In front of Rowena, dozens of people sat in chairs on a raised timber platform. There was no center aisle.

“When the music starts, you can walk out to where Rowena is standing.”

Castiel nodded in understanding.

“And Dean?”

“He will meet you in the middle, from the other side.”

“Okay.”

Jack smiled at him and walked out in front of the people. At the same time Sam came from the other side, dressed the same as Jack.

Castiel took a deep breath. He felt butterflies in his stomach. All these people. There were only a few faces he knew, like Jody, and Donna with Claire, Alex and Patience between them who were sitting next to Mary, in the front row. Some hunters he vaguely knew by sight only. He felt vulnerable in just his suit, without his trench coat.

The first few chords of music started to fill the clearing and everyone fell silent and stood up. He straightened his shoulders and started to walk out to Rowena.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Dean. Again, no tux but just his FBI suit freshly pressed, with a dark blue striped tie. His green eyes shone with excitement when he caught sight of Castiel. He looked just how Castiel expected and he wouldn’t want him any other way.

They met in the middle and took each other’s hands.

Castiel smiled, “Hello Dean.”

Dean grinned back. “Hey Cas.”

The music faded out and Rowena started the ceremony. Sam had chosen a hand-fasting ceremony, which he felt suit them more than any traditional celebration.

Rowena made them repeat vows and promises after her, while securing a blue, green and white cord threaded with gold around their hands. Coming to the final tie, she spoke to them both.

“Castiel and Dean, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives, spirits and souls are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow.”

“May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other.”

The two men smiled at each other the whole time, unable to take their eyes off each other.

“Castiel and Dean, on behalf of all those present-“

“Wait,” interrupted Castiel.

The witch blinked delicately at him, “Yes, dear?” Dean was also looking puzzled, his brow furrowed.

“What is it Cas?” he whispered.

“I, um, have something,” he told Dean, as he used his free hand to pull out the silver rings, showing him.

“Are these okay? Would you wear one?”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears, before he cleared his throat. “Yeah, Cas. Of course they are okay. I should have thought of them.”

Castiel handed one ring to Dean, keeping the other. “Can you say something please, Rowena?”

“Of course. The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity. The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished. Something beautiful made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. I will now ask you to exchange rings.”

Dean took Castiel’s left hand and slid the silver on his fourth finger, with a little difficulty because of their bound hands, before kissing the ring. Castiel mirrored his action, adding the silver band to Dean’s left hand, and kissing it as well.

Rowena was smiling at both of them,

“Castiel and Dean, on behalf of all those present, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you married. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

“Finally!” exclaimed Dean as he cupped Cas’ face and pulled him in for a searing kiss, their bound hands between them. The crowd erupted in applause and cheering. Castiel was aware of Jack and Sam throwing white petals into the air that get caught in Dean and his hair. When they broke apart, Dean rested their foreheads together and whispered “Olani Hoath Ol, Cas.”

“Dean,” he breathed, his voice rough “did you learn that for me?”

“Sure did.”

Castiel leaned forward and kissed him again. “Thank you.”

Dean laughed and held their bound hands up to the still cheering crowd. The people descended on them to congratulate the newlyweds, first Jack and Sam, hugging them and thumping them both on the back. Followed by so many different faces, all mingling together. Castiel was glad to still be tied to Dean, who was giving his hand reassuring squeezes as he was feeling overwhelmed.

Sam was getting everyone’s attention, asking them to move their chairs to the side, off the wooden platform. “First dance guys.” He tells them clapping them on the shoulders.

“W-what?” asks Dean.

“Got to have the first dance Dean.”

“But we are tied together wrong.” Dean argued, lifting their joined hands to prove his point.

“No problem, sweetie,” came Rowena’s voice to their sides. She quickly swapped their binding, so it still held Castiel’s right hand but now held Dean’s left. “There you go. Should be fine for the rest of the evening.” She patted both their hands. “Now go.” She gives them a nudge out onto the now dance floor.

Dusk had fallen around them, cloaking them in navy. More fairy lights started to appear in other trees around the clearing, showering the space in golden light.

The opening notes from the song that played when they walked towards each other earlier started playing again. This time Castiel tilted his head really listening, as Dean pulled him to the center of the floor.

“Is this…the song we first danced to?” asked Castiel.

Dean pulled Castiel’s body to his, and started moving them slowly.

“Yeah, it’s corny I know, but…I thought you might like it.”

Castiel looked up into Dean’s green eyes. He could count every golden freckle, every eyelash and he now would have forever to do so. “I love it. Thank you.”

Dean dipped his head and kissed him softly. Cas sighed and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. The world melted away and it felt like it was only them out in the clearing under the stars. They didn’t know Sam had hired a photographer to capture their day. They didn’t hear tables being quietly set up between guests and food laid out buffet style so people could eat as they wanted. They didn’t see the simple wedding cake, with blue flowers spilling over the side, being placed on the small table at the front of the stage, next to a bottle of champagne.

Time stopped. And Castiel could hardly believe that he was here, marrying the man he pulled from hell all those years ago. It wasn’t the life he had imagined for himself. But now that he was living it, he wouldn’t change one second of it.

The song came to a soft end, and Dean tilted Cas’ face towards him and he dipped his head and kissed him again. Being kissed by Dean was something that Castiel would never get used to. Dean poured himself into every kiss, like it might be their last. He felt Dean’s tongue run along his lips parting them and the angel let him deepen the kiss, bystanders be damned. He pressed as close to Dean’s body as possible, a tiny moan escaping him. He felt Dean smile against his lips and chuckle before pulling away. Castiel frowned in frustration, making Dean laugh more. Castiel became aware of the crowd whooping at their display of affection and he dropped his face, as a blush heated his cheeks. The music changed again to ‘Hey Jude’ and Mary appeared near them.

“Sorry to break you guys up, but it is my oldest son’s wedding, and I do expect to dance with him at least once.”

“We are tied together…” started Cas, reluctant to let Dean go, when Claire came and tapped his shoulder.

“I wanna dance too.”

Dean stepped away, so they stood shoulder to shoulder, “We can make do.”

And Mary stepped into her son’s open arms, her hand resting over their bound hands, and Claire mimicked her, her hand resting on top of Mary’s. They couldn’t move around that much, but it was enough. The song ended and Claire threw her arms around Castiel’s neck in a hug. Mary cupped Dean’s face and kissed his cheek. The music became more upbeat, a mix of Castiel and Dean’s favorite music. Sam and Rowena danced together, and Jody and Donna embarrassed the girls with their out of date dance moves. They instead fled and crowded around Jack, trying to teach him to move to the music. Dean and Cas moved to the side and picked at the food, Dean insisting he hand feed Cas every chance he got.

They watched everyone have a rare night off, without monsters or the threat of an apocalypse. They were laughing and smiling and for once, even if it was only for a few hours, they were safe.

“You were right,” started Dean, watching their family.

“Mmm?”

“Sam did a good job. I don’t know how I would have pictured my wedding but this…is pretty damn awesome.” He continued sipping his beer.

“Yes it is. I’m glad we shared this with everyone.”

A tinkling tapping caught their attention and Sam was beckoning them over to the cake and champagne, that he popped and poured them each a glass.

“Speech!” the crowd called, holding their own glasses.

“Oh no! Sam! I’m not doing a speech.” Hissed Dean at his brother.

Sam smirked. “Fine, I will.” He turned to the crowd who were watching them all.

“Good evening everyone! Dean won’t do a speech so it’s up to me. But luckily, I prepared earlier!” He pulled out a set of palm cards from his pocket with a flourish.

Dean groaned and buried his head in Cas’ shoulder, who was looking at Sam with amusement. 

“I can’t believe we are finally here. That these two finally got their heads out of their asses and told each other what we could all see. Today is a win for all of us present, because now we don’t have to put up with all that staring and unresolved sexual tension! Now I could embarrass both Dean and Cas with stories of them before they got together, how Dean was such a bad influence he made Castiel fall from Heaven, but I’m not going to.

Because the moment Castiel walked into Dean’s life, he was changed. Cas gave him something to believe in. He was his own personal miracle, when everything else had gone off the rails. They have been through hell and back, literally, together. And even when they were separated by death, they still found a way back to each other. It hasn’t always been smooth sailing, no relationship is. But they have made it through.

As a little brother, I have always looked up to Dean, and he has always looked out for me, usually at the expense of his own happiness. And I am so glad he has finally found someone that will put up with his B.S., and knows the life we live and accepts it. This past year Dean has been happier than I have ever seen him. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted for him.

So, I wish them both nothing but happiness; which may be tempting fate, with what we do, but I firmly believe that no matter what the world throws at them next, they will prevail. I can only hope that, one day, I might be able to find a similar happiness.”

Sam raised his glass to the crowd, “So, without further ado, to Dean and Castiel,” he was smirking at his brother, who was sure Sam was about to say something embarrassing, “Who share a more profound bond!”

Dean burst out laughing at the last line, and clinked his glass with Cas’ before drinking. Sam came over and wrapped his arms around them both. “Be happy guys, no matter what it takes.”

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. They cut the cake and smashed pieces into each other’s mouths, before they kissed it away. They danced more, ate more, laughed more and kissed more, until Sam declared that it’s time they leave for their honeymoon.

Castiel was frowning in confusion “But we didn’t organize anything Sam.”

“No, but I did, just for the weekend.” He hands Castiel a piece of paper with an address on it.

“It’s all booked and paid for. Your bags are packed and in the trunk. And,” Sam raised his voice as Castiel started to protest, “Jack and I will be fine for the weekend. We will see you on Monday.”

Sam and Jack lead them through the crowd, who had made an archway with their arms for Cas and Dean to walk through, seeing the happy faces of each of their friends as they passed by them, until they reached the Impala.

“What did you do Sam?!” exclaimed Dean. “How many times! Don’t mess with a man’s car!”

Castiel stifled a laugh at the sight. White streamers made a V over the black hood and ‘Just Married’ was scrawled over the back window in shaving cream, but that wasn’t what Dean was staring at. He was focused on the dozens of tin cans attached to the rear bumper.

“Hey! Don’t be mad at Sam,” chastised Mary as she came and hugged Castiel then her son. “This is what she looked like for my wedding. She needed to be dressed up too, for such an occasion.”

Dean grumbled into his mom’s shoulder, but said nothing more. Rowena came and unbound their hands and handed them the cord. “Keep it close, you might even find a use for it tonight.” She gave Castiel a suggestive wink that left Dean spluttering for a reply.

They hugged everyone one last time and Sam loudly blared  _ ‘Marry You”  _ By Bruno Mars, which Dean rolled his eyes at and cuffed Sam around the head lightly as his little brother barked out a laugh.

They slid into the front seat of the shiny black car as they were showered in more white flower petals. The Impala roared to life and Dean winced only slightly at the sound of the cans as they pulled away. He pulled Castiel to his side and kissed his cheek.

“Well, we did it.”

Castiel smiled, “Yes, we did.” He handed Dean the piece of paper with the address. “Apparently we are going here.”

“It’s a bit of a drive. Probably six hours away. Are you feeling tired?”

Castiel dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder, his hand resting on the other man’s thigh. Dean curled his hand over Cas’ “No, not yet.”

Dean hummed, “I might stop and take the cans off.” He muttered darkly.

Castiel just smiled softly.

At some point Castiel must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Dean was kissing his forehead and shaking his shoulder.

“Hey Cas, we’re here.”

Castiel blinked and rubbed his eyes. He spied a cute little cottage, surrounded by a garden full of flowers. Warm light spilled out of the windows.

“Where are we?”

A little B & B. I’ve already checked in. Our bags are inside.”

He nodded slowly, and Dean helped him out of the Impala.

Once they reached the door, Dean stopped.

“Dean? What are you doing?” asked Cas, head tilted.

“This.” And before Castiel could stop him, Dean had scooped him up and was carrying him over the doorway. He stopped and kissed the angel before putting him carefully back on the ground.

“That’s it, I promise. No more traditions.”

Castiel laughed and looked around the room. It was an open plan living room that lead into a modern kitchen, a door on the left lead to the one bedroom.

“It’s perfect.” He felt Dean wrap his arms around his waist and start kissing along his neck.

“You’re perfect,” purred Dean against his throat.

Castiel smirked. “Hardly, I am a fallen angel.”

“Perfect to me.”

Dean’s hands had started working to open the buttons of his shirt, and as his fingers skimmed across his abdomen, he nibbled on the angel’s ear, making him shiver.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” the angel suggested.

Dean hummed in agreement. “See, perfect.”

Turning in the other man’s arms and facing him, Castiel cupped Dean’s face and kissed him deeply, biting at Dean’s lower lip before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. He didn’t even get to turn the light on before Dean was on him, crowding him against the door. His hands pulling at the blue tie and his clothes, desperate to get them off.

“So hot Cas.” He was leaving hot open mouth kisses along Cas’ shoulders as he opened the white shirt. “I’ve seen you in this damn suit, basically everyday I’ve known you, but seeing you across from me, saying those vows, I wanted nothing more than to rip you out of it.”

Cas chuckled as he pulled at Dean’s belt and got his hands down the back of Dean’s pants. “You obviously haven’t looked in the mirror either.” He gripped Dean’s waist and pushed him onto the large plush bed. Castiel crawled over his body to straddle him, plundering the hunter’s mouth with his tongue, his hands running all over. They shed the rest of their clothes quickly. And explored each other’s body like it’s the first time all over again.

Dean flipped them, so he was on top, and sucked purple marks along Cas’ collar bones, as his large hands traced over the angel’s ribs in broads strokes. He dug his thumbs into the groove where his leg met hip, making Cas arch up into him, moaning at the feeling. He breathed in the musky smell of Cas, as his nose brushed along the dark curls at the base of his cock. The angel whined as Dean’s breath teased over the sensitive flesh, but he refused to take him in his mouth. Instead, he kissed his way back up Castiel’s lithe body until he reached his neck.

Dean’s fingertips traced over Castiel’s sharp jawline, down his throat, over his collar bones. His hand came to rest at the base of Cas’ neck, his thumb sweeping back and forth on the skin there, while he looked down at Castiel lovingly.

“My husband.”

Castiel’s breath hitched, and Dean stole a kiss, and whatever remaining air Cas had in his lungs.

“Dean…” the angel breathed, when the kiss broke. “You have no idea how much I like the sound of that.”

“I can imagine it would be about as much as I do” he hinted, tapping him softly on the collar bone.

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s chest and he smiled up at the hunter. “My husband.”

Their lips met in a clash as they melted against each other. Their bodies grinding against each other slowly. Castiel rolled them so he was straddling Dean’s lap, Dean’s hands tracing over the planes of his chest and stomach, coming to rest on the angel’s sharp hip bones.

Dean looked up at him in a daze, “What are you doing? Why are we stopping?”

Castiel didn’t reply straight away, lightly trailing his fingers on Dean’s forearms instead.

“You asked me a while ago, if you would ever be able to see my wings,”

Dean gulped and nodded.

“Do you still want to see them?” he asked quietly.

Dean sat up, and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, sex forgotten for the moment. “More than anything.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Like I said before, they aren’t what they were.”

“I know,” Dean brushed his fingers gently through the hair on the angel’s forehead, “I don’t care, Cas. I love you. Broken bits and all. Just like you love me with all my flaws and faults. But somehow, together, we are whole.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, leaned forward and kissed him. His tongue sliding effortlessly against Dean’s lips parting them, to deepen the kiss.

Dean’s hands slid up the angel’s back and stopped when he felt a brush of air. He pulled back and gasped at what he saw.

The angel had been right. His huge wings weren’t like when they had first met, and the damage was more than Dean had anticipated. The feathers were matte grey, like a layer of ash had congealed and covered them all. They weren’t sleek and shining, but ruffled and mis-shappened, pointing in odd directions. The broken jagged edges of some feathers seeped pale blue white, as grace tried to escape on to the comforter like blood. Whole areas had no feathers at all. Some of the fine wing bones were still covered in flesh in places but in others, the delicate muscle had been charred black and burnt away to the bone. There was no swirling of colours, no shimmering of power. Just an all too physical representation of what Castiel had lost.

What was left of the feathers shivered under Dean’s gaze and the angel pulled his wings towards his body, in an effort to hide the mangled mess.

“No, don’t.” Dean met the angel’s eyes. “Don’t Cas. Don’t hide ‘em.”

“You can’t imagine what they were like in their full glory. Colours like a nebula in space, that changed colour. So strong and powerful, that I could be anywhere on heaven or earth with one beat. They carried me to hell and back with you. This is a sad excuse of what they were. And they will never be what they were.” He said sadly looking away. He took a shuddering breath and whispered, “We aren’t supposed to be vain but…they’re ugly Dean.”

“Not to me.”

Dean felt Cas relax and drop his head to Dean’s shoulder. His wings relaxed towards the bed. They held each other close for a long time, before Dean cleared his throat.

“Can I touch them?”

He felt the angel tense in his arms.

“Why would you want to?” Cas mumbled into his neck.

“Because they’re a part of you and I want to touch all of you.”

He felt the other man nod against his shoulder.

The angle was awkward, with Cas still in his lap, as Dean slowly trailed his hands gently up over Castiel’s back to the part of the wing that attached to the angel’s body. The first touch of feathers surprised Dean. It wasn’t soft, but rough and grainy from the film of ash covering them. Becoming more confident, he petted through the ruined feathers until he reached the bone. It was hot under his hand, like a cooling ember from a fire. Castiel let out a hiss through his teeth and Dean paused.

“Cas, does it hurt? I don’t have to touch them if they do.”

“It feels raw. Like an exposed nerve ending. But it’s fine. You can touch them.”

Dean pulled back, and cupped Cas’ face, looking into his eyes. “If this hurts you Cas, we don’t have to do this. You’ve shown them to me, and that’s all I asked for.”

Castiel’s eyes drifted down and tears spilled onto his cheeks.

“I just wanted to be able to do this for you.”

“Hey, hey look at me.” commanded Dean gently. When Cas lifted his eyes to his again, he brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

“We don’t have to hurt ourselves to prove we love each other. We’re not doing that shit anymore. Okay?”

Castiel nodded against his palms. Dean kissed each of Cas’ cheeks softly, then his eyelids, the tears catching on his lips. He pressed his mouth to Cas’, kissing him deeply until the taste of salt disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, Cas’ wings were gone, tucked back into the other dimension.

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“What for?”

“I ruined everything.”

“No.” growled the hunter softly. “No you haven’t Cas. I’ve had the best day of my life. I married you. I saw your wings. And now I’m going to make love to you.”

Castiel’s breath caught as Dean laid Cas softly down on his back, so he could start to worship the body under him. He captured Cas’ lips in a slow kiss, tracing them with his tongue, nipping at his bottom lip, which he knew the angel loved. And wasn’t disappointed when Cas moaned and started to buck his hips to meet Dean’s. Dean pinned his hips down with a firm hand.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

He trailed his lips over the stubble of Cas’ jawline, then flicking his earlobe with his tongue before scraping his teeth just behind his ear, making Cas gasp and bare his throat to his husband.

Dean chuckled. They had been together for over a year now and sleeping with each other for almost as long, but taking the angel apart never got old for Dean. He looked forward to doing it for the rest of their lives.

He dipped his head and left open mouth kisses along the now exposed expanse of skin, until he reached the hickeys he left earlier. He paid them special attention with his tongue, soothing the sensitive skin.

Castiel panted rapidly, his tan skin flushed pink with need. His eyes were closed tight and his hands clenched the white sheets under him. It was a sight that sent heat straight to Dean’s groin, especially knowing that he had been the cause of the angel looking so debauched. And he only just started.

He reached up and touched Cas’ cheek.

“Hey.”

Castiel opened his eyes that were dark with lust. He was looking dazed.

“I wanna see your eyes.”

Castiel swallowed loudly, and nodded quickly. He wasn’t able to form words. When his eyes finally focused on Dean, Dean smiled at him softly before he continued his way down his body.

Dean ran his hands over Castiel’s well-muscled chest, feeling the other man’s heart beat under his palm. He skimmed his hand over the hardened nipples, circling them with his fingertips, making Cas bite his lip with a whimper.

“So beautiful, Cas.” He took a nipple in his mouth, teasing it. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Castiel’s fingers traced up Dean’s back, scrabbling for purchase. His blues eyes boring into Dean’s.

“I’ve always been yours, Dean.”

Dean stopped his teasing and looked up at Cas and smiled broadly, his eyes crinkling the way Castiel loved.

Dean started drawing patterns over Cas’ abs, across his enochian tattoo, feeling the edges of the letters.

Letting his hands travel downwards, he pinned Castiel hips and nipped at the sharp shape of them.

Cas’ breath stuttered, as he bucked his hips up.

“Don’t tease Dean.”

Dean chuckled and smiled against the other man’s stomach. “I’m drawing this out Cas. You only get one wedding night.”

Castiel’s fingers were suddenly in his hair tugging at Dean’s locks,

“Dean,” he growled threateningly,

“What Cas? What do you want?

“Your mouth.”

“Mmmm, where?” He brushed his lips near the base of Cas’ hard cock, “Here?” His warm breath making Cas’ cock twitch in anticipation

“No.”

“Oh, what about here?

He mouthed near the head of Cas’ cock, making the other man moan. “Cas…?” he whispered.

“Dean, if you don’t-“ but was cut off as Dean took his weeping cock deep into his mouth. ”Argh! Fuck Dean!”

Dean smirked around the cock in his mouth and hummed. Nothing ever made him feel more powerful than making the angel lose control of himself so much that he swore. He bobbed his head slowly, taking him in his mouth inch by inch then back up, before concentrating on licking around the crown, tasting the salty pre-cum that had gathered there. It was something he never thought he would like. But he was now addicted to the taste of the blue eyed angel.

Castiel moaned loudly, and started to squirm under him. Dean gripped his thighs tight, and pulled off his hard cock with a wet pop. He pushed the angel’s thighs up and sunk lower, putting light kisses over the pucker there, making Castiel whimper. He dipped his tongue past the tight ring of muscles which made the angel start to babble nonsense words. His hands found their way back into Dean’s hair, pulling at the strands and his breath was quick and short.

“Dean!” Castiel choked out, and Dean abruptly pulled away, making Castiel almost sob. He watched with hooded eyes as Dean walked naked across the room and dug through his duffle. Dean came back to him and crawled over the bed to sit between Castiel’s legs. Castiel watched him with lust blown eyes as Dean poured lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

He leaned forward over Cas, their eyes locked as he started to circle the angel’s hole. When he started to ease the first finger inside, Castiel let loose with a series of moans. He worked the angel open with slow deliberate movements, trailing his mouth over any part of skin he could reach. By the time he added a third finger, Cas’ skin shone pale in the moonlight with a sheen of sweat and he had been reduced to breathless whimpers, but it was when Dean finally brushed over his prostate that had him crying out in Enochian. Dean gently eased his fingers out and slicked up his cock, and kissed his way up Castiel’s body until he laid completely over the other man, his cock resting at Castiel’s entrance. Their eyes were locked and the only noise in the room were their soft pants. 

Words weren’t needed at this point.

Dean rolled his hips, pushing past the tight ring of muscle into warm heat. Castiel gasped, his breath shaky, his blue eyes never leaving Dean’s green ones, which looked at him with such love and care he could have drowned in them. When Dean finally bottomed out, both of them let out a soft moan. Dean entwined their fingers together and dropped his head to Cas’. Their foreheads resting together, their eyes fluttering shut.

When Dean finally started to move it was slow and tender. And like he promised, he drew it out and Cas couldn’t bring himself to care. The hand not gripping Dean’s, trailed down the other man’s back and he felt the rippling muscles under the smooth skin. He held on tight, pulling Dean closer because, even though the other man was inside him, it still wasn’t enough. Dean’s hand found his face again, drawing his eyes back to Dean’s. He dipped his head and his lips captured the angel’s. The kiss was deep and filthy, Dean’s tongue stroking over his tongue and along his pallet, leaving Castiel moaning. Combined with the friction on his cock that was trapped between their overly warm bodies, he came with a groan and Dean’s name on his lips like a prayer.

With a shudder Dean follows, coming inside him. They lay together catching their breath, until Dean softens and slides out of him. He places a loving kiss on Castiel’s stomach before he disappeared into the enjoining bathroom, returning with a damp cloth and cleaning them both up.

After with Dean back in bed, Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat slowing down and admired their clasped hands, the silver of their rings catching the dim light of the room. Dean’s hand was running up and down his arm in soothing strokes.

“Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“What is the song called? The one we danced to?”

“It’s the instrumental version of a song called “The Book of Love.”

Castiel shot up and looked at Dean, “What?!”

Dean sat up too, looking confused, “The Book of Love, by Peter Gabriel…what’s wrong Cas?”

Castiel let out a laugh and shook his head in amazement.

“Ah Cas, wanna let me in on the joke here buddy?”

Castiel finally got himself under control, and placed a hand on Dean’s chest. “I’m sorry Dean, it’s not a joke exactly. More of a coincidence.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Ok..ay. Going to elaborate?”

Castiel settled down into the pillows propped up on his side and Dean mirrored him.

“Have I ever told you about the Great Library in Heaven Dean?”

“No…”

“Well, heaven has a library that has every book ever written by man and by God….”

And so Castiel told Dean about the great library and how every angel had to have read The Book of Love.

“I’ve read it, Dean.” He whispered.

“Read what? The Book of Love?”

Castiel nodded,

“Really? That’s a thing? Like an actual book?”

“Yes, God wrote it millennia ago, to teach angels what love was or what love was like for humanity. I had forgotten I had read it. I’m ashamed to say, few fully understood it. Not even me at the time.” He looked down embarrassed.

Dean shuffled closer and cupped Cas’ hands in his again, looking at the angel through his lashes, “And now?”

The angel smiled softly, lifting his eyes to meet Dean’s green ones. Before his eyes drifted over the arch of his brow, the line of his nose, the golden freckles that covered it, the curve of the full pink lips and back to the hunter’s stunning eyes. Where he could see the hunter’s soul reflected. The soul he fell for.

“Yes. Now I understand everything, because of you.”

Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, before he kissed the angel.

“Thanks to you, I understand too, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Seeing this is a music based fic, I was wondering if you would like a playlist of the songs mentioned (and not mentioned) in this fic, that I used as inspiration and I had playing or playing in my head to go with certain scenes? Let me know!  
Also SPECIAL announcement, this may turn into a series. Consisting of unrelated stories of Destiel based on music. So stay tuned :)  
Until next time everyone! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short playlist of some songs mentioned or that I listened to while writing this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't all the songs I listened to as I've held some back for future fics I'm writing and don't want to spoil the surprise. I also mostly listen to the instrumental "The Book of Love" on repeat which I'm sure my neighbor is super pleased about  
I also can't find on Spotify an instrumental version on 'The Book of Love" so... here are links on youtube and not offical "Playlist" as such.  
Hopefully the links work

[The Book of Love Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fg1U0ikJhCQ) By Peter Gabriel (Chapter 1 & 8)

[All of My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0DAnu5Sq6k) By Led Zeppelin (Chapter 2)

[Life Eternal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll-QIDU1xzk) By Ghost (Chapter 2)

[Hey Jude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQER0A0ej0M) By The Beatles (Chapter 8)

[Ain't No Mountain High Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C_3eYj-pOM) By Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrel (Chapter 8)

[I Don't Want to Miss a Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE) By Aerosmith (chapter 8)

[Marry You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lqF_huno40) By Bruno Mars (Chapter 8)

[Can You Feel The Love Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTtgVSxfr5M) By Elton John (NOT the disney version) (Chapter 8)

[The Book of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmnDXRJ7btE) By Peter Gabriel (Chapter 8)


End file.
